


Redemption/救赎

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你看到没有，Dean。只有我才是你的救赎。只有我可以是。你躲不开，逃不掉，因为我们命该如此。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption/救赎

**Author's Note:**

> 腻腻歪歪的pwp

     

      “你看到没有，Dean。只有我才是你的救赎。只有我可以是。你躲不开，逃不掉，因为我们命该如此。”

      Sam说出这句话，头蜷伏在Dean胸口。他清亮的眼睛倒映着明晃晃的窗子，流动的银霓灯火溅落在他眼底，宛如天堂飞扑的流萤。黑夜如温柔的潮水一般涌过头顶，包裹住他们交叠的身体，包裹住他们彼此严丝合缝、密不透风的结合。

 

      “我知道你跟Cas说过什么。”Dean推开汽车旅馆的房门，回味着刚刚酒吧里那个火辣的金发妞儿。这又是一个平常的猎魔的日子。可是他弟弟，Sam，就站在餐桌边，一动不动地瞧着他，然后硬邦邦地说出这句话，着实吓得他不轻。

      天花板的灯亮起来之后他才看清他弟弟脸上有多么深重的伤痛。柔软的鹅黄灯光照耀下他榛绿色的眼睛里像被糅进一把碎金，细密的睫毛投下两片蝶翅似的阴影。

      “嘿…”Dean尴尬地清清嗓子，因为酒精而有些晕乎乎的大脑清醒了一些，尝试着分析他话语中的意思，“什么？什么Cas？”

      “你说的。”Sam无动于衷地重复，如果不是又一抹哀伤掠过他眼中的湖泊留下因为酸楚泪水而激起的泛红眼圈，他整个人简直如同一座石像那么麻木不仁，“你让他杀了你，或者阻止你，用各种方法，假如血印把你变成怪物。该死的你还要他瞒着我。你又想瞒着我，Dean，跟之前那么多次一样。”

      他听上去真的很悲伤，很无力，而Dean凭他对自己弟弟的了解起誓他一定就是。Sam眼睑微不可查地颤抖着，为了Dean寄托给Cas的那所谓“解救”而流露出的苦楚在他心上剖开细小的裂痕，让那死寂一片的荒芜中生出一丝温度。

      “Sammy…”他犹豫着，试图找个让他不那么悲伤的说辞。“我必须这么做。血印正在将我变成恶魔，冷酷无情、嗜杀成性的那种。我六亲不认。我上次差点杀了你，Sam！我正在试图用一把锤子杀死你，杀死我的亲弟弟。"Dean尽量温柔地陈述着这个残酷的事实，每次回想都令他更加愧疚而心酸。

      "我们这么努力。"Sam压抑着打断他，眼睛里的光越来越亮，盛不住似的要落下来，"我们一直在尝试找到解决的方法，我一直在陪你战斗。Dean，为什么你总是想着要放弃，总是想着要逃离？"他嘴唇颤抖着，左手在身侧不断握紧又放开，"这让你看上去都不那么...不那么像我的哥哥了。"

      Dean沉默地看着他，金绿色的眼睛愈发幽邃得如同深潭，那里面一瞬间弥漫出说不清的那些欲语还休的情绪，下一秒又转瞬不见。他露出一个自嘲的笑容，看上去疲惫至极："我想休息了，Sam，这些事情明天再说好吗？听着，我很感激你一直这么拼命，你的所有付出，真的，你知道吗？现在停止娘唧唧的哭闹，我要睡觉了。晚安，Sammy girl。"

      Sam脸色暗了暗，抱着手臂一言不发。Dean在心底盛赞自己转移话题的能力，解着外套的手却在眼睛自然而然地瞟向窗的位置的时候猛然顿住了——

      "一张床？"他气急败坏地吼出来，Sam翻了翻眼睛。

      "我们走错房间了，显然！"

      "不，我们没有。"Sam平静地回应，看上去甚至那么奇异地——该死地——理所当然。他环在胸前的手臂紧了紧，因此显露出衬衫之下好看的腰线。Dean僵硬地眨了眨眼睛，愈发觉得整个谈话都偏离了理智。

      "那怎么他妈的只有一张床？！"Dean看上去觉得Sam已经不可理喻了，他瞪大眼睛，开始怀疑自己的弟弟才是喝多了酒的那一个。

      "只有这间房了。"Sam轻巧地说道，耸了耸肩摆出个无辜的表情。

      "那你应该换一家。"Dean难以置信地坚持道。

      "下一家太远了。"

      Dean仍旧目瞪口呆地盯着他，半晌，摇了摇头："well，whatever......"他放弃了与Sam继续交谈下去，虽然眼睛仍旧带着点愠怒半阖着，浓密纤长的睫毛微微颤抖，"你睡地铺去。"

      Sam歪了歪头，金棕色的发丝有几缕飘散到耳朵前面，让他有些憔悴的面容年轻俊俏不少："没有人会睡地铺，今晚。"

      Dean莫名其妙地看着他："什么？"他一头雾水地发问，"你怎么了？你今晚奇奇怪怪的，Sam，我该拿圣水测试一下吗？"

      Sam下一秒的举动让Dean觉得他真的应该把这个想法付诸行动。Sam伸手啪地按了开关，在骤然黑暗下来的房间里朝着唯一的那张床走过去。柔黄的台灯光晕里，他脸上的表情明灭不定。Dean问他："你干什么——"Sam干脆地握住他的肩颈，然后整个人的重量慢慢沉下来。

      Dean直到脊背触碰到床垫的那一刻之前整个人都是愣的。他想我弟弟这是怎么了，但Sam阻止了他继续思考下去。他两条长得恼人的腿交缠住Dean的，像一只吐丝的蚕一样慢慢将他裹入密不透风的温暖蚕茧。柔软的被子像海浪一样涌动，溅起轻巧的回响。

      "Sam......?"极致的寂静中，Dean不太确定地唤了一声。Sam凝视着他的目光诡异而温柔。璀璨灯火溶进他的眼底，他眼中似是有漫天星辰。他的发丝细碎分剪着他身体投下的阴影，几乎如同一个穹顶似的笼罩在Dean头顶。

      "你为什么总是躲避这个事实。"Sam轻飘飘的声音里藏着深埋许久又呼之欲出的感情，"只有我能成为你的救赎，你没法离开我，我也一样。"

      "什么——"

      Sam干燥的手触碰到他颈侧的皮肤，一点点向上移动，直到轻柔地捧起他的脸。Dean被那指尖滚烫的温度惊得一个激灵，下意识的挣扎被Sam轻而易举地化解。"Dean。"Sam低低低唤了一声，然后蓦地低下头来吻他。

      他看上去那么愠怒，钳制着他下颚的手那么粗暴，这一吻却温柔得如同春水初融。那条隐秘已久的象征悖德的线在脑海里姗姗来迟，下一秒已给窜起的火苗烧得一干二净，仿佛这就是理所当然。恰逢此时窗外云开雾散，月光洒落进Dean睁大的眼睛里，辗转漂浮成天堂里晃动着的飘飞流萤。Sam浅浅地吻着他，在他柔软的唇瓣上辗转摩挲，像是要穷尽一生的耐心与柔情。他试探一般用舌尖描摹他美好的唇线，唾液在缝隙间洇湿对方的齿关。他小心翼翼地吻他仿佛那是一件包裹着绸缎的圣物，急促而喑哑的气息搅在一起直到再也分不清是谁的。

      我只是想。亲完了才觉害怕的Sam下意识地想从兄长身上起来，我只想让他知道。他不安地想着，眼睛在昏黄的灯光里泛出些湿漉漉的红。他用手撑住床直起上半身，长长的发丝拂过Dean的衣领留下静悄悄的悸动。

      "对不起，Dean，我只是..."Sam嗫嚅着想要道歉，看到对方嘴唇和下颌湿润的痕迹愈发支吾不安。他哥哥静静地注视着他，眼睛里有长明不灭的星光，在深深的阴影下清凌凌地晃动。Dean忽然伸手，先是轻柔地放上他的颈侧，慢慢滑至后颈，抚摸着那里的优美线条，接着猛地扳过他的头凑上来狠狠地吻住他的嘴唇。他几乎是在狂暴地撕咬，尖利的牙齿咬处细小的血口像是玫瑰花刺留下的痕迹。

      Sam被刺痛得闷哼一声，转瞬就湮灭在交叠的唇齿间。Dean啃噬着他像是要把他生吞活剥拆吃入腹直至骨血交融。他唇上残留着威士忌的辛辣甜香，糅合着Dean本人干燥而又柔软的气息和血珠沁出的铁锈味，尝起来诡异而酸楚，绝望却令人甘之如饴。Sam觉得他能够开始理解那些被他哥哥吻到头晕目眩的女孩们了，在Dean把舌头伸进他口腔里搅动的时候，舌尖一寸寸舔舐着他温热的内壁，不时与他自己的交缠到一起。Sam仿佛听到脑海里裂弦似的噼啪一声轻响，在几欲窒息的目眩神迷中，他感觉到Dean紧紧攀附在他脑后的手，像是藤蔓缠绕树枝，荆棘钉进肉体。

      然后Dean倏地放开他，没来得及咽下的唾液滑下唇角，湿淋淋地落在衬衫的领子上。久违的清冽空气的灌入几乎激起刺痛。Sam杂乱无章地喘息着，台灯昏暗的光在他视野里抖动得像破了个洞的窗户纸。Dean哆嗦着手指扯着他的领带，然后是外套，它像蝴蝶宽大的翅膀那样落在地上，发出闷闷的一声。幽暗的光线里Sam能看清Dean那因为亲吻而微微肿胀的嘴唇，带着看上去令人心颤的红。薄薄的衬衫因为他手臂的动作收紧，勾勒出他漂亮的腰线。Sam摇了摇头，缺氧的大脑慢慢地清明。

      "Dean——"

      "嘘，别说，我知道。"他的兄长竖起一根指头止住他的话，伸手拽开他衬衫的第一颗扣子。Sam战栗了。他伸手够到了台灯将它熄灭，一刹的漆黑融化在他狭长的眼眸中变成暗流汹涌。

      "不，你不知道。"他总算有机会说出了这句话，哽了一下，手慢慢地剥开他的衣服。他咽着唾沫，饶是见过了世界末日，亲手在床上把自己的亲哥哥扒光这种事情还是让他花了些时间来接受。Sam握住Dean的腰将他抬起来一些，手指攥紧衬衫的边缘将它完全解下来甩出去。他不是没见过Dean赤裸的上半身，此时此刻却抖得像个处子。汹涌的情绪从心底如同行走纤细的经络那样蔓延全身，冲击得他微微震动，语无伦次地开口：

      "Dean...你听我讲。我知道你为什么想退出。你还在想那件事，对不对？"

      Sam柔声说道，努力平复着情绪，压下身来吻Dean，咽下他所有的疑惑与不解。他慢慢向下移动着，咬住他些微汗湿的颈项，沿着那优美的线条一路舔舐，在喉结处重重地啃咬下去，Dean骤然杂乱的喘息如同被打乱了的竖琴乐章，喑哑而生动。

      "你还在想...我之前说的那番不跟你做兄弟，自私什么的言论。我就知道。你迟迟不肯接受我其实从未这么想过...我真的，Dean。我从来没这么想过。我永远不会对你见死不救。"

      他说着微微哽咽了，赶紧把头埋到哥哥的胸前，他光滑的皮肤柔软地磨蹭着他的手指。Dean轻轻颤了一下，眼底浮起一丝陈旧的伤痛，转瞬即逝："我知道....你不用跟我道歉，Sammy，你不需要。"他安抚地捧起他的脸，屈起指节揉过那些细小的胡茬。

      "你不知道，Dean。或者说，你以为你知道，你一直都陷在这里面。我伤害过你。我清楚这一点。我伤害过你。"

      Sam怀着愧疚说着，发丝全部垂落在脸侧让他看上去还像那个很多很多年前犯了错的小孩子。虽然在这时候想起这种回忆真的很不恰当，可这还是令Dean心里泛起一丝异样的柔情。Sam用指甲有一下没一下地戳刺着他胸前的乳尖直到它慢慢挺立起来，被揉搓时泛起针扎似的细密刺疼，却如同电流一样激荡着游走全身，鞭策着他混沌不堪的大脑。

      "你有的时候真的一点也不了解我，Dean，虽然你是我哥哥。"

      Sam想这大概是他这辈子拥有过的最缓慢磨人的性爱。天知道他平时真的不会讲这么多话的，在这种干柴烈火的时候，可这些话他必须讲。必须。无论以后Dean会怎么拿这个来嘲笑他，说什么"Sam Winchester在做爱时跟个哭唧唧的姑娘一样絮絮叨叨一大堆"，他都不在乎。他用手箍住Dean半勃的阴茎，若有若无地戳刺着不断渗出透明前液的顶端，缓慢而有节奏地撸动。

      "你他妈简直跟个小姑娘一样烦...."Dean不耐烦地抱怨，长而浓密的眼睫毛眼尾一般掀起，金绿色的眼眸如同盛了星云的池盏，情欲正在让它漾起细碎的波纹。他蹭掉了自己松垮的长裤，修长结实的双腿屈起来碰到Sam的腰。"我真怀疑你大学读的不是法律而是见鬼的文学。你比个诗人还要唧唧歪歪，Sammy girl，你真是......"

      "闭嘴。"Sam咬住他小腹附近的皮肤，牙齿摩挲着那一片光洁平滑的皮肤直到一丝丝血的咸涩渗进喉咙。Dean微微颤抖着，从唇齿间漏出那些抑制不住的呻吟，抽紧了身体。他加快了手里撸动的速度，Dean咬住自己的手指忍耐着，阴茎愈发硬挺直到终于崩不住射出来，喷溅的白浊粘在Sam修长而骨节分明的手上，还有些星星点点地沾湿了他的西裤。噢上帝，Sam还是那么要命的衣冠楚楚。连衬衫都完好地裹在身上，除了领带歪歪斜斜地横在领口处。

      Dean失神地闭上眼睛，Sam微微沙哑的嗓音传入耳膜："你为什么总也不懂，Dean，只有我才是你的救赎。只有我能是。"

      Sam终于开始解自己的扣子了。轻薄的衬衫离体而去，露出线条流畅的漂亮肌肉。消瘦不少却仍然健美并且火辣。他在Dean带了些调笑的眼神中坦然脱了长裤，把他早已硬得不像话的硕大阴茎从内裤里解放出来。Dean啧啧赞叹着，伸手去捏了捏他劲瘦的腰，被Sam一把拧住手腕将他整个人翻了过来。沾着精液的手指沿着他耸起如山峦的肩胛向下，顺着脊背优美的曲线一路直到挺翘的白皙臀部。

      "我没法离开你，Dean，你怎么就不知道这一点。去斯坦福的那些日子里，我过得很快乐，是的，一个正常的生活，还有Jess，"Sam用力揉捏着他的臀瓣直到那上面留下几个艳红的指痕，而Dean把脸埋进枕头里发出模糊不清的呜咽。汗水逐渐布满他的脊背，水光贴服着皮肤颤动。Sam在他臀缝里摸索着，整个人的重量压上去，伏在Dean耳边将温热的呼吸喷在他耳后：

      "可是那真的很不正常，Dean，我是说，没有你，整个生活都不太对劲了。大概因为从小，我就只有你。你就是我向往的全部生活。所以我的天堂里没有你，怎么会有你呢，我已经全部得到了啊。"

      Dean整个人蓦地僵了一下，因为这时间久远的回忆而稍稍拱起身体，有些尴尬地屈起膝盖蹭了蹭皱得一塌糊涂的床单。"呃，"他稍稍地咳了咳，"说真的，Sam，你他妈就不能——"

      "不能，"Sam坚决地打断他，手指往Dean的后穴里探入了一个指节。Dean发出一声压抑的低呼，因为突如其来的疼痛而绷紧了身体。他里面紧致而火热，被精液稍稍润湿的柔软肠壁包裹住Sam的手指，他口干舌燥地舔舔嘴唇，阴茎硬得发疼，透明的液体从铃口流下。

      "我永远也没法离开你的，Dean，离开你，我就只想逃避，不然我整个人都要崩溃了。"Sam轻轻地说道，那些深深埋在时光深处，或是心灵深处的自白，像是要破土而出的新抽之绿一样从讳莫如深的水底暴露在光天化日之下。他在温热的甬道里开拓着，又加了一根手指，在Dean咬着嘴唇喊疼的时候温柔地亲着他汗湿的后颈，另一只手握住他身前有些疲软了的阴茎上下套弄着。Dean眨了眨眼发出难耐的呻吟声，精致的眉毛皱起，眼睛里清凌凌的湖泊闪动着，窗外飞动的霓虹流光溢彩，投射在他碧绿的眼眸中，美得惊心动魄。

      "你总说没有我就没有你，却不想想没有你也就没有我。你还说没有我你的生命失去了价值，殊不知没有你我根本不知道什么算得上生活。曾经我喝恶魔血的时候，你说只要有你在，那些坏事就永远不会发生在我身上，那么现在即便该隐血印无解，只要有我还陪着你，你就永远不会再走入黑暗的深渊。"

      Dean剧烈地颤抖起来，伴随着Sam放在他体内的手指分剪着，然后忽地重重按上他的前列腺。他没能忍住一声拔高了的叫喊，脑海里却因为那些清晰回荡在耳边的话语而充满震耳欲聋的余响。他说他需要我，他的心忽然无比喜悦，被欲望冲击得愈发如同游在云端。Sam抽出了手指。轻轻地按揉着他因为过度扩张而疼痛的穴口。

      "进来吧。"Dean忽然开口，嗓音仿佛被磨砺的玉石一般柔和喑哑，"Sammy，我要你。"

      Sam将他微微抬起一点，然后猛地挺腰沉入他温暖的身体。Dean因为这一瞬间的撕裂疼得呜咽出声，咬住嘴唇，浑身抑制不住地发抖。Sam没有停下，他长驱直入，直到囊袋贴上他的臀，他们几乎严丝合缝地紧密相连。

      "看到没有，只有我能是你的救赎，Dean，只有我是，只有我可以。因为我们命该如此。"

      Sam伸手握住Dean的后颈，就着这个姿势将他整个人翻转过来。被粗硬摩擦着的未经人事的柔嫩内壁一阵痛楚的紧缩。Dean现在面对面地看着他了。这角度可以清晰看到他翘起的如同雁翎似的睫羽，他流动着的清澈的眼眸。月光洒在那里面就如同黎明时刻凝结在玫瑰上的露水。

      "只有我可以。我救你，我陪你，我来操你。"Sam不知他哪来的理智催促着他说这些半事认真半是粗鲁的话，它像是一个简单的陈述却比任何情话都要一语中的。Dean被他按着没有动弹，半仰着的头颈拉出一条优美的曲线。

      "所以别想着放弃。真的。求求你。"Sam说着几乎哽咽了，汗水从额角滑下看上去像是泪痕。他看到Dean沉默着，深藏在瞳孔深处的死寂在猛然一瞬间被点亮。

      "我答应你。"他哥哥说着，凑上来撕咬他的嘴唇。Sam的手抚摸着他的脸颊直到两行温热的痕迹刷过他的手指。他以为是不是把Dean弄得太疼了想要松动一下，后者却强硬地按住他的手示意他继续。于是他重重地抽插起来，毫无规律的乱撞却没一下都代表着最深重的纠缠。他想，是啊，见识过了末日的Winchesters兄弟要乱伦要做爱也一定要是这种姿态。抵死纠缠的，骨血交融的，因为他们彼此的存在即是这种意义。

      Sam俯下身去亲吻Dean的嘴唇，他眼中的温热终于盛不住一滴滴地掉落下来。那些恐惧与绝望却在刹那间远离，他被温柔包裹的心满足地叹息，为了他的兄弟，他的全世界。

      在这浓墨也似的黑暗里。

 

      FIN


End file.
